The death of SWEET Clary
by RosieRedsie
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary and Clary exacts revenge. Alec has feelings for Clary!


The Death of Sweet Clary

 _ **Clary POF**_

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping everything is bright and happy just like me. Why do you ask, well today is the third moth anniversary of my and Jace's relationship. I am on my way to his room to give him his gift. I must have the biggest smile on my face ,but as I near his room I hear moaning. I stop at first in shock but I start walking again and open the door . What I saw would change me forever, Jace kissing Maya the girl who is supposed to be Simons girlfriend. I turn and go straight to my room. I just stare at the white wall in front of me and then I snap.

 _ **Simon POF**_

I am on my way to Maya's room but I hear Jace moan a name and not just any name but Maya'a name. I go to his door ready to tell him to stop jacking off to MY girlfriend while he also has a girlfriend who IS CLARY. But when I open the door I am filled with pain and hate. I see Maya and Jace making out. I just turn and start leaving the institute. But then I hear a crash and a grunt of anger and pain coming from Clarys room. Ow God no she must have seen them to. Shit I just hope she cries this out and she does not go all psychotic evil bitch. Not becose I am afraid for them but I am afraid she goes so far that we all loose the sweet Clary we all know. I rush to her room and Izzy and Alec sees me and as I go to enter her room I stop them from following me. What I see scares me and makes me want to sink to my knees in pain and sadness. Clary is covered in red and black paint ant her once wight wall is painted black and red. Clary is sitting on the floor with no tears nothing but her steal in her hand and a fresh ruin on her arm. Shit "Izzy you have to get in here now!" As Izzy enters Alec does aswell. Alec stops in shock but Izzy runs to Clary. "Clary hpney what did you do what is that on your arm can I see please?" Izzy asks Clary but Clary remains still and Izzy moves closer to the ruin and sucks in a breath ."Fuck Alec it's the ruin of all power. She is now completely filled with her demon and angel power." As Izzy tells Alec this Clary starts laughing like a maniac. "You think that is bad ow my sweet Izzabelle why don't you look on my chest where my heart is located." Clary tells Izzy with a face a mad woman would wear. Izzy looks at Clary with wide eyes and moves Clarys shirt away and sees the ruin. Suddenly Izzy screamed . "Alec she she …. It's the ruin of no love of no pain of no feelings!" Izzy tells Alec. At this Alec moves closer to take a look and once he saw it he froze "Why Clary ? Why!" Alec yells at Clary. "Alec she has every right since golden boy cheated on her with my ex girlfriend that whore Maya!" I yelled back at Alec. Alec stares wide eyed at me then at Clary then he has a murderous look in his eyes and starts to leave but then Clary grabs his hand.

 _ **Clary POF**_

"Alec if you are on your way to do something to Jace don't I have something great in store for him and Believe me you all are part of it. Wanna hear ? " Alec looks at me as if I am mad "Alec she feels nothing she is not going to be the same ever again, so Clary what is it revenge please say it is." Izzy asks me "Well Jace does not know anything of us knowing same goes for Maya. So we continue todays schedule but I am gonna change it when we all come together tonight fir the romantic dinner I am gonna change it into a games night and then after a few dares whe leave for pandemonion where I will find myself a nice boy toy. Ow and in the dares make shure I make out and do stuff with everyone but Jace." I eksplane . They all nod and leave.

I am in a very tight short made of black leather and I have a black shirt on made of lace that shows a lot of cleavage and I have black boots on and a blood red belt . Ow and best of all is my now Black hair and red stripes on the one side.

I listen to the voices in the training room waiting until everyone is there and I make my grand entrance. I walk in and immediately all eyes are on me. I smile and go and peck Jace . "Ow my GOD Alec! You have A BONER . You have a boner after looking at Clary !" Izzy suddenly screams and Magnus smirks and winks at me. He knows of the plan and clearly he likes the idea of a threesome with me. "What the fuck Alec Clary is my girl." Jace yells , I just look at him with a face that says I wanna kill looks shocked then I strut to Alec "Hey there Alec baby I can sit on your lap to hide that big monster of yours." I say loudly and wink at him and I hear everyone gasp and well I hear Jace growl. I push Alec down and the floor and sit on his lap. "Ow you guys I am playing around and speaking of playing why don't we play truth or dare?" I ask and everyone accept Jace and Maya so they had no joice to sit down. "Ok Izzy you first" I say "Ok Clary truth or dare?" Izzy asks with smirk "Dare my lovely Izzy." I say very seductively. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Alec and Magnus …. But not in a closet but infront of everyone." I look over to Jace and he looks chilled clearly thinking I am going to bail how whrong can he be. I stand up and get on the three seated couch and Alec and Magnus come both to sit next to me. Magnus grabs my face and kisses me with such passion and I grab Alecs hands and put them on my breasts and he suddenly looses it and pushes me down and Magnus and turns me so I am facing him on my back between Magnuss legs and then Alec attacks my mouth and Magnus is kissing up and down my neck and then Al moves to my the top of my breasts that are showing and then Magnus grabs my face and kisses me with lust and passion. Suddenly Alec is of me and I am in the arms of a mad Jace. "What the fuck Alec , Magnus and Clary?" Jace screams at me . In Fury I turn on him and rip my shirt of his eyes widen but then his eyes falls on the ruin on my heart area. Before he can speak I say "Jace you broke me by being with Maya and don't try to deny it I saw you and Simon saw you and I was tired of being sweet Clary who gets hurt by people who she loves ( Jace had tears in his eyes and Maya was crying becose of Simon already dumping her) Jace w are over and I want you to know th Clary you will hear of and the things I will do from now on is because you broke me now we are all going to Pandemonium if you want coe along and bring your whore girlfriend Maya." Jace was full on crying and begging now but I just turned around and took Simons hand and we all left leaving Jce and Maya behind.


End file.
